2015–16 Leeds United A.F.C. season
(until 19 October 2015) Steve Evans | final_position = 13th | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = Fifth round (knocked out by Watford) | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = First Round (knocked out by Doncaster) | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = (19 March 2016, Championship) | biggest_away_attendance = (9 January 2016, FA Cup) | prev_season = 2014–15 | next_season = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 season is Leeds United's 6th consecutive season in the Championship. Along with competing in the Championship, the club will also participate in the FA Cup and League Cup. The season covers the period from 1 July 2015 to 30 June 2016. First team squad |nb=ITA |n=1 |pos=GK |age= |s=2014 |a=92 |g=0 |e=2018 |f=£450,000 |notes= }} |nb= |n=3 |pos=DF |age= |s=2015 |a=52 |g=5 |e=2017 |f=£1,000,000 |notes=Club Captain|ni=CIV |tw=w}} |nb=ENG |n=4 |pos=DF |age= |s=2013 |a=73 |g=1 |e=2017 |f=£1,000,000 |notes=}} |nb=ITA |n=5 |pos=DF |age= |s=2014 |a=60 |g=2 |e=2018 |f=£1,600,000 |notes= }} |nb=|n=6 |pos=DF |age= |s=2014 |a=72 |g=2 |e=2017 |f=£600,000 |notes= |ni=SCO}} |nb=ITA |n=7 |pos=FW |age= |s=2014 |a=80 |g=19 |e=2016 |f=£440,000 |notes= }} |nb=ENG |n=8 |pos=MF |age= |s=2013 |a=110 |g=7 |e=2019 |f=£1,000,000 |notes= }} |nb=NZ |n=9 |pos=FW |age= |s=2015 |a=37 |g=13 |e=2019 |f=£3,000,000 |notes= }} |nb=ENG |n=10 |pos=MF |age= |s=2013 |a=105 |g=12 |e=2017 |f=YS |notes= }} |nb=|n=11 |pos=FW |age= |s=2014 |a=54 |g=12 |e=2017 |f=£1,500,000 |notes= |ni=SEN}} |nb=ITA |n=14 |pos=MF |age= |s=2014 |a=26 |g=0 |e=2018 |f=£500,000 |notes=On loan to Ascoli}} |nb=NIR |n=15 |pos=MF |age= |s=2015 |a=49 |g=5 |e=2018 |f=£1,300,000 |notes= }} |nb=FRA |n=16 |pos=MF |age= |s=2016 |a=19 |g=3 |e=2018 |f=£600,000 |notes= |tw=w}} |nb=GAM |n=18 |pos=MF |age= |s=2016 |a=14 |g=2 |e=2016 |f=Loan |notes=On loan from Middlesbrough|tw=w}} |nb=SCO |n=19 |pos=FW |age= |s=2015 |a=12 |g=0 |e=2018 |f=Free |notes=}} |nb=DRC |n=20 |pos=FW |age= |s=2015 |a=14 |g=0 |e=2017 |f=£1,000,000 |notes= |ni=NED}} |nb=ENG |n=21 |pos=DF |age= |s=2011 |a=72 |g=3 |e=2017 |f=YS |notes= }} |nb=ENG |n=22 |pos=GK |age= |s=2015 |a=1 |g=0 |e=2017 |f=Free |notes= }} |nb=ENG |n=23 |pos=MF |age= |s=2014 |a=85 | g=2 |e=2017 |f=YS |notes= }} |nb=ENG |n=24 |pos=MF |age= |s=2015 |a=24 |g=2 |e=2016 |f=Loan |notes=On loan from Cardiff City }} |nb=ENG |n=26 |pos=MF |age= |s=2015 |a=27 |g=0 |e=2016 |f=Loan |notes=On loan from Sunderland|ni=SCO}} |nb=ENG |n=27 |pos=MF |age= |s=2014 |a=12 |g=1 |e=2017 |f=YS |notes= }} |nb=SWI |n=28 |pos=DF |age= |s=2014 |a=53 |g=0 |e=2018 |f=£250,000 |notes= |ni=}} |nb=DEN |n=29 |pos=MF |age= |s=2014 |a=14 |g=0 |e=2017 |f=£600,000 |notes= }} |nb=ENG |n=31 |pos=DF |age= |s=2014 |a=13 |g=0 |e=2017 |f=YS |notes= }} |nb=GNB |n=37 |pos=MF |age= |s=2016 |a=1 |g=0 |e=2018 |f=YS |notes= }} |nb=IRE |n=41 |pos=GK |age= |s=2013 |a=0 |g=0 |e=2016 |f=YS |notes= }} |nb=ENG |n=45 |pos=GK |age= |s=2015 |a=1 |g=0 |e=2016 |f=YS |notes= }} Appearances (starts and substitute appearances) and goals include those in the Championship (and playoffs), League One (and playoffs), FA Cup, League Cup and Football League Trophy. Transfers In |fc=Cardiff City |w=S |e=2017 |f= |os=|ni=USA}} |fc=Motherwell |w=S |e=2018 |f= |os=}} |fc=Palermo |w=S |e=2017 |f=£1,000,000 |os=|ni=CIV}} |fc=Leicester City |w=S |e=2019 |f=£3,000,000 |os=}} |fc=Barnsley |w=S |e=2017 |f= |os=}} |fc=Brentford |w=S |e=2018 |f=£1,300,000 |os=}} |fc=Excelsior |w=S |e=2017 |f=£1,000,000 |os=|ni=NED}} |fc=Doncaster Rovers |w=W |e=2018 |f=Undisclosed |os=}} |fc=Doncaster Rovers |w=W |e=2018 |f=Undisclosed |os=}} |fc=Brentford |w=W |e=2018 |f=£600,000 |os=}} Loans in |fc=Cardiff City |s=14 July |e=31 May |os1=|os2= }} |fc=Sunderland |s=2 Oct |e=26 Nov |os1=|os2= }} |fc=Sunderland |s=26 Nov |e=31 May |os1=|os2= |ni=SCO}} |fc=Middlesbrough |s=8 Jan |e=31 May |os1= |os2= }} Loans out |fc=Bury |s=9 Oct |e=5 Nov |os1=|os2=}} |fc=Stockport County |s=6 Nov |e=6 Jan |os1=|os2=}} |fc=Lincoln City |s=6 Jan |e=31 May |os1= |os2= }} |fc=Ascoli |s=28 Jan| e=31 May |os1=|os2= }} Transfers out |nc=Guiseley |w=S |f= |a=0 |g=0 |os=}} |nc=Scunthorpe United |w=S |f= |a=0 |g=0 |os=}} |nc=Brøndby |w=S |f= |a=112 |g=10 |os=}} |nc=Sheffield Wednesday |w=S |f= |a=0 |g=0 |os=}} |nc=Norwich City |w=S |f= |a=0 |g=0 |os=}} |nc=Chesterfield |w=S |f= |a=1 |g=0 |os=}} |nc= |w=S |f= |a=5 |g=0 |os=}} |nc=Guiseley |w=S |f= |a=12 |g=0 |os=}} |nc=Stevenage |w=S |f= |a=76 |g=5 |os=}} |nc=Rotherham United |w=S |f= |a=111 |g=2 |os=|ni=IRE}} |nc=Sheffield United |w=S |f=£500,000 |a=35 |g=5 |os=}} |nc=Millwall |w=S |f= |a=42 |g=5 |os=|ni=WAL}} |nc=Swindon Town |w=S |f= |a=4 |g=0 |os=|ni=NGA}} |nc=DC United |w= |f= |a=0 |g=0 |os=|ni=USA}} |nc=West Ham United |w=W |f=£3,700,000 |a=143 |g=10 |os=}} |nc=Rotherham United |w=W |f= |a=4 |g=0 |os=|ni=WAL}} |nc= |w= |f= |a=0 |g=0 |os=}} New contracts |nb=ENG |n=23 |pos=MF |age= |st=Signed|cl=2 years |ex=June 2017 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n= |pos=DF |age= |st=Signed|cl=1 year |ex=June 2016 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n= |pos=DF |age= |st=Signed|cl=1 year |ex=June 2016 |os=}} |nb=IRE |n= |pos=GK |age= |st=Signed|cl=1 year |ex=June 2016 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n=39 |pos=FW |age= |st=Signed|cl=1 year |ex=June 2016 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n=40 |pos=MF |age= |st=Signed|cl=2 years |ex=June 2017 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n=36 |pos=MF |age= |st=Signed|cl=1 year |ex=June 2016 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n= |pos=DF |age= |st=Signed|cl=1 year |ex=June 2016 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n=28 |pos=FW |age= |st=Signed|cl=1 year |ex=June 2016 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n= |pos=MF |age= |st=Signed |cl=1 year |ex=June 2016 |os=}} |nb=IRE |n= |pos=FW |age= |st=Signed|cl=1 year |ex=June 2016 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n= |pos=GK |age= |st=Signed|cl=1 year |ex=June 2016 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n=8 |pos=MF |age= |st=Signed |cl=4 years |ex=June 2019 |os=}} |nb=SWI |n=28 |pos=DF |age= |st=Signed |cl=3 years |ex=June 2018 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n=31 |pos=DF |age= |st=Signed|cl=2 years |ex=June 2017 |os=}} |nb=ENG |n=2 |pos=DF |age= |st=Rejected |cl=2 years |ex=June 2017 |os=}} |nb=GNB |n=37 |pos=MF |age= |st=Signed |cl=2 years |ex=June 2018 |os=}} Club Kit | | Competitions Overall summary Pre-season and friendlies Leeds confirmed pre-season fixtures against Athletic Bilbao and Hoffenheim on 28 May 2015. The game originally scheduled against Athletic Bilbao was changed to Eintracht Frankfurt, due to the Spanish side’s commitments in the Europa League qualifiers. The club confirmed games against local sides Harrogate Town and York City on 12 June 2015. On 22 June, the final game of Leeds' pre season was added, with Everton visiting Elland Road. |goals2 = Morison |stadium = CNG Stadium |location = Harrogate |attendance =3,102 |referee =Jason Whiteley |stack = yes }} |time = 19:00 BST |team1 = Tadcaster Albion |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Leeds United XI |goals1 = |goals2 = Antenucci Sharp Doukara |stadium = i2i Stadium |location = Tadcaster |attendance = 1,011 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Byram |stadium = Bootham Crescent |location = York |attendance = 4,348 |referee = |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Flum Reinartz |stadium = Sportzentrum Eugendorf |location = Eugendorf, Austria |attendance = |referee =Wolfram Aufschnaiter |stack = yes }} Phillips Bamba Cooper |goals2 = Uth Zuber Schär Rudy |stadium = Åråsen Stadion |location = Lillestrøm, Norway |attendance = 2,824 |referee =Trond Ivar Døvle |stack = yes }} Wood Byram |goals2 = |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 17,057 |referee = Martin Atkinson |stack = yes }} Byram |stadium = Adams Park |location = High Wycombe |attendance = 2,216 |referee = Andy Woolmer |stack = }} Championship League table Results summary Results by matchday Matches On 17 June 2015, the fixtures for the forthcoming season were announced. Sol Bamba |goals2 = Vokes Arfield Kightly |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 27,672 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = D |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Bamba Murphy Adeyemi |stadium = Madejski Stadium |location = Reading |attendance = 21,581 |referee = Chris Kavanagh |result = D |stack = yes }} Flint Fredericks Hamer |goals2 = Antenucci Wood Adeyemi Bamba Byram Wootton |stadium = Ashton Gate |location = Bristol |attendance = 14,712 |referee = Andy Davies |result = D |stack = yes }} Phillips Berardi |goals2 = Matias Lees Sougou Hutchinson Hélan |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 22,597 |referee = Mike Jones |result = D |stack = yes }} Hendrick |goals2 = Adeyemi Wood |stadium = Pride Park Stadium |location = Derby |attendance = 29,386 |referee = Darren Bond |result = W |stack = yes }} Dallas |goals2 = Djuricin Colin Diagouraga Judge |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 25,126 |referee = Nigel Miller |result = D |stack = yes }} Cook Byram |goals2 = Smith Parr |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 21,312 |referee = James Adcock |result = L |stack = yes }} Lewington Carruthers |goals2 = Wood Taylor Cooper Wootton |stadium = Stadium mk |location = Milton Keynes |attendance = 19,284 |referee = David Webb |result = W |stack = yes }} Bellusci Fabbrini Stuani Fabbrini Ayala |goals2 = |stadium = Riverside Stadium |location = Middlesbrough |attendance = 27,694 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |result = L |stack = yes }} Cook Antenucci |goals2 = Gray Maghoma Davis |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 24,601 |referee = Paul Tierney |result = L |stack = yes }} |goals2 = March Zamora Bruno Bong |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 22,736 |referee = Darren Deadman |result = L |stack = no }} O'Hara Burn Garbutt |goals2 = Wood Cook |stadium = Craven Cottage |location = Fulham |attendance = 19,969 |referee = Keith Hill |result = D |stack = yes }} Gouano |goals2 = Antenucci Byram |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Horwich |attendance = 18,178 |referee = Simon Hooper |result = D |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Conway Rhodes Evans |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 19,666 |referee = Tim Robinson |result = L |stack = yes }} Bellusci |goals2 = Whittingham |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 17,914 |referee = Carl Boyeson |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Antenucci Wood Mowatt Wootton |stadium = John Smith's Stadium |location = Huddersfield |attendance = 17,118 |referee = Graham Scott |result = W |stack = yes }} Murphy Berardi Bellusci |goals2 = Joe Newell Mattock Kirk Broadfoot Best D.Ward |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 25,802 |referee = Keith Stroud |result = L |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Bridcutt Wootton Cook |stadium = Loftus Road |location = Shepherd's Bush |attendance = 18,031 |referee = Peter Bankes |result = L |stack = yes }} Adeyemi Cook Silvestri |goals2 = Elmohamady |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 24,962 |referee = Chris Kavanagh |result = W |stack = yes }} Ghoochannejhad Ba |goals2 = Wootton Mowatt Bridcutt Bellusci Cook |stadium = The Valley |location = Charlton |attendance = 15,867 |referee = Andy Davies |result = D |stack = yes }} Byrne |goals2 = Byram Dallas Bellusci |stadium = Molineux Stadium |location = Wolverhampton |attendance = 19,592 |referee = Stuart Attwell |result = W |stack = yes }} Byram |goals2 = Pickford Gallagher Cunningham Clarke Reach Kilkenny |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 22,641 |referee = Gavin Ward |result = W |stack = yes }} Mendes Lansbury Osborn |goals2 = Byram , Bellusci |stadium = City Ground |location = Nottingham |attendance = 27,551 |referee = James Linington |result = D |stack = yes }} Wood Byram Bridcutt Murphy |goals2 = Hendrick Ince Christie |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 23,027 |referee = Mark Heywood |result = D |stack = yes }} Bamba Byram |goals2 = Hall Murphy Carruthers McFadzean Kay |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 24,356 |referee = Jeremy Simpson |result = D |stack = yes }} Pitman Douglas |goals2 = Doukara Phillips |stadium = Portman Road |location = Ipswich |attendance = 19,146 |referee = Fred Graham |result = L |stack = yes }} Hutchinson Pudil |goals2 = Bellusci Cook |stadium = Hillsborough Stadium |location = Sheffield |attendance = 23,909 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = L |stack = yes }} Taylor Bellusci Antenucci Adeyemi |goals2 = Baker Kodjia |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 20,441 |referee = Charles Breakspear |result = W |stack = yes }} Djuricin |goals2 = Carayol Cooper Bellusci Bridcutt |stadium = Griffin Park |location = Brentford |attendance = 10,051 |referee = Iain Williamson |result = D |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Oliveira |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 24,079 |referee = Scott Duncan |result = L |stack = yes }} Bellusci |goals2 = Clayton Gibson |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 20,424 |referee = Craig Pawson |result = D |stack = yes }} Bamba |goals2 = Cairney Amorebieta Fredericks |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 17,103 |referee = Kevin Wright |result = D |stack = yes }} Cooper Dunk Rosenior Baldock Goldson |goals2 = Mowatt Coyle Cooper Taylor |stadium = Falmer Stadium |location = Brighton and Hove |attendance = 25,150 |referee = Peter Bankes |result = L |stack = yes }} Berardi |goals2 = Woolery |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 21,070 |referee = Tony Harrington |result = W |stack = yes }} Fábio |goals2 = Doukara Antenucci Bridcutt Mowatt Berardi Dallas |stadium = Cardiff City Stadium |location = Cardiff, Wales |attendance = 15,273 |referee = Darren Deadman |result = W |stack = yes }} Hanley |goals2 = Bamba Antenucci Berardi Bellusci Cook |stadium = Ewood Park |location = Blackburn |attendance = 16,071 |referee = Keith Stroud |result = W |stack = yes }} Murphy Bellusci Taylor Mowatt Cook |goals2 = Hudson Bunn Matmour Wells 11' Billing Lolley |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 29,311 |referee = Graham Scott |result = L |stack = yes }} Halford Best Derbyshire |goals2 = Murphy Bridcutt Bellusci Silvestri |stadium = New York Stadium |location = Rotherham |attendance = 11,418 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = L |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Chery |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 17,388 |referee = James Adcock |result = D |stack = yes }} Barton |goals2 = Murphy |stadium = Turf Moor |location = Burnley |attendance = 18,229 |referee = Lee Mason |result = L |stack = yes }} Lafferty |goals2 = Dallas Berardi Bamba Mowatt |stadium = St Andrew's |location = Birmingham |attendance = 16,081 |referee = Chris Kavanagh |result = W |stack = yes }} Wood Antenucci Cooper |goals2 = Hector Rakels Evans McCleary Norwood |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 20,881 |referee = Jeremy Simpson |result = W |stack = yes }} Diagouraga |goals2 = Saville Iorfa |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 17,694 |referee = David Coote |result = W |stack = yes }} Huddlestone Odubajo Livermore Maguire |goals2 = Wood 54' Dallas Bamba Cooper |stadium = KC Stadium |location = Kingston upon Hull |attendance = 20,732 |referee = Iain Williamson |result = D |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Guðmundsson Lookman Diarra Kashi |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 25,458 |referee = Keith Hill |result = L |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Wood |stadium = Deepdale |location = Preston |attendance = 18,473 |referee = Brendan Malone |result = D |stack = yes }} FA Cup Leeds drew Rotherham United at home in the third round of the FA Cup. Leeds drew the winners of Eastleigh vs. Bolton Wanderers in the fourth round. Leeds drew an away game against Watford in the fifth round. Doukara |goals2 = Clarke-Harris |stadium = Elland Road |location = Leeds |attendance = 16,039 |referee = Andy Woolmer }} Vela |goals2 = Doukara Diagouraga |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Horwich |attendance = 17,336 |referee = Andre Marriner }} Paredes Cathcart |goals2 = Bellusci Bridcutt |stadium = Vicarage Road |location = Watford |attendance = 18,336 |referee = Michael Oliver }} League Cup Leeds were drawn away to Doncaster Rovers in the first round, on 16 June 2015. |goals2 = Cook |stadium = Keepmoat Stadium |location = Doncaster |attendance = 8,361 |referee = Keith Hill |penalties1 =Tyson Williams Forrester Wellens |penaltyscore= 4–2 |penalties2 = Antenucci Murphy Byram Wood |stack = }} Matchday squads Championship line-ups 1 1st Substitution, 2 2nd Substitution, 3 3rd Substitution. FA Cup line-ups 1 1st Substitution, 2 2nd Substitution, 3 3rd Substitution. League Cup line-ups 1 1st Substitution, 2 2nd Substitution, 3 3rd Substitution. Squad statistics Appearances and goals |- |colspan="14"|''Players currently out on loan:'' |- |colspan="17"|''Players who have been available for selection this season, but have now permanently left the club:'' Source: Sky Sports Top scorers Byram joined West Ham United on 20 January 2016. Disciplinary record Last Updated: 23 April 2016 1Byram joined West Ham United on 20 January 2016. 2Carayol picked up two yellows during his previous loan spell at Huddersfield Town, before joining Leeds. 3Diagouraga picked up six yellows at Brentford, before joining Leeds. Suspensions served As of 12 April 2016 Formations Last Updated: 7 May 2016 Captains Category:Leeds United F.C. Category:2015–16 Club seasons Category:2015–16 English Club seasons